The aims of the Protein Engineering and Analytic Core are for the separate projects: 1. To isolate and characterize the regulatory and contractile proteins used. 2. To make and characterize the mutant regulatory proteins. 3. To fluorescently label the specific proteins used. 4. To measure Ca binding to isolated proteins and reconstituted thin filaments. 5. To analyze and prepare skinned fiber solutions used in these studies.